detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider Monkey
Shatian Wu, also known as Spider Monkey, is the main antagonist in the Lukeboy Comics and a major antagonist in the L Comics. Shatian studied as a scientist in China, where he became the first person to perfect transmutation by fusing himself with a spider and a monkey. Covered up by the Chinese government, "Spider Monkey" fled to the United States to pursue his malicious intent. History Lukeboy Comics Shatian Wu was a child prodigy in Beijing that mastered in sciences at a young age. In his teen years, he was brought into association with the Flickers, a scientist couple from America. Shatian planned to create an experiment that would change the world as humanity knew it, intent on creating a "new society." Connecting monkeys as a human ancestor and spiders as a source of fear, Shatian intended to create the most lethal of transmutations. He fused himself with his creation, becoming the first person to ever perfect transmutation. The Flickers would replicate this experiment, becoming Dr. Flicker. Shatian devised the alias "Spider Monkey", and fled to Chicago to work alongside Dr. Flicker, who would often switch between Jonathan and Janet's personalities. He became a terrorist, attacking the city and covering it in webs. This attracted the attention of the underground temple, students training in the last known form of Ninjutsu. One of these students, Trouble Machine, tracked Spider Monkey's location by using DNA extracted from his webs. This device became known as the Spider Monkey Radar, which would show the villain's movements all throughout Chicago. This led a new superhero called Lukeboy to Spider Monkey's hideout, but the terrorist quickly subdued the hero. Lukeboy was later rescued by Ana, and the hero's "L Spray" proved to be effective against destroying webs. This sparked a rivalry between Lukeboy and Spider Monkey. Spider Monkey moved out of the city to avoid being tracked by the radar, hiding out in an underground lab. Eventually, Spider Monkey was visited by two spirits called Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis. They told him they were also looking to reform humanity, and took the forms as Anti-Luke and Anti-Ana, clones of Lukeboy and Ana. They committed crimes in the hero's names, but after getting the information through Dr. Flicker, Lukeboy found Spider Monkey's base and battled the clones. Lukeboy was defeated and taken prisoner by Spider Monkey, allowing Anti-Luke and Anti-Ana to terrorize the city. Lukeboy escaped and went with Ana to stop them, killing Anti-Luke and incarcerating Anti-Ana. "Death" Lukeboy's fellow hero, Trevorman, was killed in the attack on Chicago, enraging Lukeboy to swear vengeance on Spider Monkey. Lukeboy tracked the villain down and attacked him in the streets, leading to an intense battle between the foes. They smashed into an office building and battled to the rooftop, where Lukeboy successfully beat Spider Monkey into submission. Spider Monkey encouraged Lukeboy to kill him and break his "golden rule" of never killing, having done so earlier that night. Lukeboy considered this, but Spider Monkey refused to let his nemesis end him, and threw himself off the roof of the building. Spider Monkey was presumed dead and would not be seen again for years. Bobcat When Lukeboy returned to heroics, now under the name "L", to battle a new crime lord called The Moniker, Spider Monkey sneakily returned to once again seek out his new society. He partnered with L's other foe, Bobcat, and sent her to work in Moniker's ranks. Bobcat led L and Moniker into a trap, while Spider Monkey kidnapped Trouble Machine, L's new sidekick, Empress, and Moniker's best thug, Soup. When L and Moniker found Spider Monkey's base, they battled Bobcat and allowed Spider Monkey to escape. With Bobcat captured and his old base discovered, Spider Monkey left it and went into hiding. Moniker, WA Moniker led L to Washington to continue toying with him, which allowed Spider Monkey to come out of hiding and attack Chicago once more. His first step was attacking Moniker's organization, the Bully Club, making his mark. He met up with Dr. Flicker, who switched to their Janet personality, who happened to oppose him. Knowing he would be unable to work with Janet, Spider Monkey killed Dr. Flicker. This enraged Dr. Flicker's monstrous child, Vile. Spider Monkey Spider Monkey coerced Dr. Flicker's giant spider, Sevda, into working with him. Along with her, they launched a second attack on the Bully Club. However, Vile appeared to attack their parents' murderer. L arrived in time to take down Sevda, while Vile battled Spider Monkey into the streets. The two villains clashed until Vile ripped Spider Monkey's arm off, forcing the terrorist to flee. Spider Monkey hid out in Dr. Flicker's old base, reconstructing his missing arm out of electric robot limbs. He began working on more, which he deemed "human enhancements." Spider Monkey enlisted the help of those who wished to aid in the "new society." Among these were Geraldo Wilson and the Love Queen. Using money achieved from Geraldo's trafficking, Spider Monkey funded construction of the Spider Circus, which he claimed to be his biggest plan yet. The Love Queen concocted the love toxin, a poison that caused anyone sprayed with it to become infatuated with whoever they saw. Spider Monkey used this toxin to convince citizens to come to his circus. When Vile discovered Spider Monkey's robot arm, they broke into the scientist's base to destroy the plans for the circus. L, Empress, Ana, and Shak also broke into the base to destroy Spider Monkey's human enhancements, forcing him to poorly recreate them. Spider Monkey was revisited by Anti-Ana after her disappearance, and the girl helped Spider Monkey create the circus, becoming the main attraction of the event. She now went by "Antiana", deeming herself too good to be considered an "anti" of Ana. He then stole the image of Linger from Charlie Burkins, an image that would kill someone after hearing a story of how they would die. Empress came alone to the circus after discovering it, intent on bringing down Spider Monkey. Unfortunately for her, she became the first performer, taking on Dr. Flicker's androids and eventually the image of Linger. Just as L, Ana, Trouble Machine, Shak, Sevda, Bobcat, Natalia, Soup, and Moniker arrived at the circus, Linger killed Empress. Spider Monkey caged the newcomers and forced L into the arena to face Sevda. Sevda turned out to be secretly working with L, and let him win. Throughout the next few rounds, Geraldo and the Love Queen were also defeated, forcing Spider Monkey to send Antiana after Ana. Moniker gave a powerful mask to Ana, allowing the girl to transform into Lady Apollo and bring down Antiana. Before the final round could ensue, Vile appeared and attacked Spider Monkey again. Spider Monkey allowed Vile to rip off his other arm, then retreated to the back room to attach his remade human enhancement. As it was poorly reconstructed, the mechanical arm pumped a fluid into Spider Monkey's veins. While Sevda webbed up Spider Monkey's lackeys and the heroes sprayed the audience with the love toxin antidote, Spider Monkey activated a switch that allowed the circus to fly. However, after Vile tampered with the controls, the tent flew out of control and crash-landed at its destination outside Spider Monkey's old base. Abilities Claws - Spider Monkey's arms can peel back to reveal spider legs, which work as effective claws that can puncture an enemy. Fangs - Spider Monkey can peel back the skin of his mouth to reveal fangs, which can shoot webs and bite his foes. Webs - Spider Monkey can shoot webs from his mouth, both to bind enemies and create climbable surfaces. In Other Media Film Spider Monkey appears in the 2009 film, Lukeboy, an adaptation of the Lukeboy Comics. Spider Monkey is briefly mentioned by Lukeboy in the short film, Fast Money. Video Games A popular flash game on the official DLC website, Spider Monkey's Run starred the villain as the antagonist. Spider Monkey, Bobcat, and Vile are featured as playable characters in Screams of Silence. Lukeboy, L, Ana, Moniker, and Shak are also available as purchasable DLC. Trivia *Spider Monkey was the first ever Lukeboy villain to be written.